Glimpse through the MultiVerse
by Lanelle
Summary: Bits of Writing that I wrote and for one reason or another not continued further. Sponsered by ADHD!
1. Chapter 1

**About****_ this story_****:** This is basically a Story Thread dedicated to the little odd ball bits of writing that I couldn't finish or ideas that just didn't seem quite right to put up as their own story. That or they were really really bad but still had some potential.

**Editing:** I'll do some basic editing (I completely suck at editing) but I am not going to get a beta reader. The whole point of me writing is to become better at things like editing. Besides this story thread is basically my extremely rough drafts and nothing more.

**Suggestions:** I am completely open to suggestions. The whole reason I started this story was because I had little bits I was stuck on or lost interest in. If I receive a unique suggestion that I use, I'll put credit in the next installment of the story.

**NOTES:** If something is confusing please check the notes before or possibly at the end of the story installment before you review to complain. I usually add a note if something doesn't quite mesh with the story but is still in it.

_**Old mistakes: **_A few of these are old... I mean over five years old. My writing has improved since then so expect some confusion with the words like 'through' and 'threw'... and misspellings like 'sensai' instead of 'sensei' etc etc...

_**Connected**_** bits:** A few of these will be the continuation of a previous bit of writing in this story thread. I'll try to keep a clear label on each of them. If anything about the labels is confusing feel free to send a personal message or review to point them out.

**_Categories:_**I tried to make a Harry Potter cross for a while but I just couldn't get one to fit right. Or at least fit how I wanted it too. Expect a lot of those.

**_ADOPTION:_** I will put up a clear message connected to the story if I wish to put something up for adoption. Unless you see a clear message stating such, the specific story will NOT be up for adoption. Don't bother asking if there isn't one. If there is a adoption notice feel free to send me a PM with your request.


	2. HPFairytail Cross

_**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy**_** Tail!**

_**Author's**_** note:** I was just in the mood to write something with 'Fairy tail' when this came about. I remember that I noticed that there were next to no crossovers for those two categories. I remember having a vague idea of what I wanted to read connected to the two and a lot of nonstop bad writing later and I had this. This is fairly old so expect massive spelling, grammar, and structure errors.

* * *

Harry walked into the library with a purpose. Earlier in the week the School was emptied of all the last remains of the battle. All the people were told as politely as possible to 'go home'. The school train had come and the parents of the students that were evacuated during the battle were informed that they needed to pick up their children. They of course were the lucky ones. Many parents were getting personal visits from the remaining staff to inform them of the death of their child.

One exception to leaving, was Harry himself. He was no longer a child in the eyes of the staff of course, however there were a few uncounted for Deatheaters on the loose. Because of this Professor McGonagall was rather persistent that Harry stay within the school itself, where the staff and the schools recently reapplyed wards could protect him. It was only till the Auror's could hunt down the remaining Deatheaters.

He wasn't very happy about the whole situation especially since Hermione and Ron were off to Australia to find her parents but he could live with it. Ron agreed to protect Hermione while they searched. The rest of the Weasley's were helping with the Ministry and were busy mourning the loss of Fred. Mrs. Weasley at first wanted him to go back with them but considering the news of the loose deatheaters she quite agreed with Professor McGonagall. The house elves were keeping an especially close eye on him. A few hidden incase he needed to be apperated at a moment's notice.

It wasn't all bad. With how badly some of the rooms and such were damaged Harry found plenty to occupy his time. Time he needed for mourning and coming to terms with his renewed fame. Not to mention some studying time to recap for the start of his 7th year.

There were many structural problems with the castle that were, for the moment, only patched with magic. As a result, in their free time, many of the teachers (and Harry) spent their time clearing out damaged rooms of all items of even the smallest value and storing them away (the house elves were clearing way rubble). McGonagall mentioned to him earlier that the ministry was sending a specially designated crew of spellcasting workers to the school after everything was removed from the damaged areas. (He was going to be put in lockdown for the duration of their visit.)

All the items found within the castle were placed inside of the library. The library was the major exception to the damage to the castle. Before the battle Madam Pince in a fit to save the books, sealed the doors with every ward she had ever read about. Which was quite a bit considering she spent every waking moment in a library.

Otherwise occupied the Deatheaters didn't have the time to break the powerful protective magic.

Now the aisles of books were filled with things like sofas, beds, desks, a dragon skeleton from the DADA classroom, endless complaining paintings, and even everything from the Headmaster's office.

Even on the library's checkout desk was Dumbledore's pensive and the school's sorting hat. The light of the stone bowl gave off a soft glow throwing shadows across the room in the night.

The day before in a bid to get some fresh air Harry volunteered to help Hagrid in finding bodies of many of the creatures in the forest. Many of them were caught in the crossfire in the battle.

The area that was once Aragog's was deserted. Hagrid thinking that the spiders might have dragged a few corpses there decided to check it out first.

While there Harry couldn't help looking at the ground, trying to place the place where he dropped the stone. Unfortunately it was all too easy to spot.

Thinking quickly he picked up the stone and stowed it away in his pocket.

Which led him to his night visit to the library. During the daylight hours Harry went about trying to figure out a solution to his problem. How was he going to dispose of two of the deathly Hollows? The only solution he could come up with was the sword of Gryffindor. If it could destroy Horcruxes it was very possible to destroy Hollows or at least maim them to the point where they can't be used any further. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't try to destroy the stone's original use.

He'll just have to wait till Ron gets back from his trip to get the exact sounds to open the chamber of secrets and rid the world of the pieces but the plan should work.

Looking around the massive room he easily spots the sword on the top of a shelf surrounded and blocked off by dozens of poof chairs that Harry was pretty sure came from the divination room.

Quickly taking out his newly repaired wand, beaming at it, he points it at the swords and says in a determined voice,"Accio sword!"

Growling lightly at the unresponsive piece of metal, Harry puts his wand away. Of course it had a anti-summoning ward on it. He takes a deep breath and begins to climb the pile of pink covered furniture. Reaching out he takes the sword and slowly makes his way down from the top of the shelf.

'_Okay I have the sword... the stone first, then the wand'_ With that thought Harry takes out the Resurrection stone and makes his way towards the small space left on the check out desk.

Not even thinking beyond getting rid of the little pebble Harry fails to notice something till it's too late.

He found his foot stopping mid-stride from a small cauldron and the stone flying out of this hand, glinting in the light of the pensive as it lands within its silvery depths.

There's an odd moment of silence when suddenly what could only be described as a black liquid tornado emerges from the pensive. Everything within the library flies through the air.

Harry could see countless paintings with panicking occupants, endless books, shelves, tables, Madam Pince's card catalog, the slightly charred sorting hat all were being drawn into the tornado, even himself.

What little he ate of dinner rolled inside his stomach as he flew in the complete chaos. He felt the squeezing sensation of what felt like apparation and he realized he was being drawn in what seemed to be a black hole.

He reaches the point of the pensive and everything goes black.

* * *

The first thing Harry became aware of was a blinding searing heat. He moved his head and winces in pain. Without looking he knew his neck was covered in a cracked and blazing red sunburn. He experienced them enough from working all day in the garden to be aware of exactly what was wrong with his skin. What was abnormal was the pain in his head. It seems that he had hit his head at some point. It was a miracle that he even had his glasses.

Around him was everything from the library. The paintings were complaining to themselves, many of the books were pile haphazardly on top of them. Shelves were on their sides, chairs and beds were everywhere.

What little he could see of the landscape was of a dry and dusty layer of red earth. Nothing but dry mountain ranges for all he could see.

Looking to the left Harry spots one of the large cauldrons from the potions class room on its side. Wincing again he heaves the giant black thing to right, cleans it just in case of a lingering potion and quickly fills it with water from his wand. Cupping his hand he drinks his fill. Tearing off a small already ripped portion of his robe he soaks it in the thing and wipes his stinging neck.

In a slight daze Harry straightens up from the cauldron and moves around one of the giant mounds of books.

"Harry Potter! You're here too? Do you know what happened to us?" a portrait suddenly called to him.

It was one of the paintings from the headmaster's office. Harry had no idea of this witch's name. All he could recall was she was from the office. "I..." his voice comes out an unsettling croak.

The painted elderly woman looks at him suddenly in alarm, her eyes flashing to his forehead. "Oh dear you're injured... are you alright? Perhaps you should go and lay down for a bit... just to get your bearings? "

Voices all throughout the junk begin to throw out their two cents.

"If it's a head injury he shouldn't go and lay down!"

"A Villian! Come forth and pray to your god for mercy naïve! Have at thee!"

"What about us! This sun isn't good for my painting's color... I can just feel myself fading!"

"He can't help us if he's about to fall over and die you know!."

"What are you all saying out there! I can't hear you under all this junk!"

"At least you're protected from this sun, you old bent! I'm a priceless piece of art!"

"All right that's enough!" Harry snaps rudely. The choirs of voices were giving him a headache. "I hit my head but I don't think it's that serious. The arguing isn't helping it though."

The past elderly Head mistress gives him a motherly smile, she was clearly concerned for his well-being. "Sorry about the noise dear, most of us have forgotten what it means to be alive." She looks around a little in contemplation. "Perhaps you should figure out where we are?"

It must have been the head injury because it took almost a minute for Harry to remember the point me spell. Taking out his Phoenix feather wand he quickly does the spell asking it to point to Hogsmead, but is shocked at the findings.

"What on earth..." The elderly head mistress says clearly understanding what the spell should do but what it wasn't doing.

The wand instead of pointing in one direction was swirling around in every direction imaginable at such a speed that it looked like a giant ball instead of a single stick.

Sticking his hand into the 'ball' his hand is quickly smacked as he interrupts the spell and takes possession of his wand once again. "That's really weird..."

"Yes I do quite agree!" The portrait stated clearly shocked. "I've never heard of that result for that particular spell. I understand the wand not moving at all, if the place is under a spell, but going in every direction..." The old witch seemed a little indignant as if the spell was being unbelievably rude.

"It probably had something to do with the pensive.." Harry says vaguely, his head was throbbing quite a bit. Trying to think wasn't helping it.

"Speaking of the pensive... when we all appeared here a few hours ago, all those that could be heard had a talk trying to gather information. The portrait of Gabriel mentioned that the pensive was nearby... it came with us apparently. Perhaps you should examine it?"

"Yes I guess I must." Harry moves away from the portrait "Which direction is Gabriel's portrait?"

"I'm over here!" calls out a voice to the right.

Quickly heading in the direction, all the while trying not the wince from all the little bruises all over him, Harry spots the portrait and then the stone basin on the sandy solid nearby.

"Thank you for the help" he says to the painting barely even glancing at it before heading towards the pensive.

It oddly enough was right side up and all the liquid was still inside. Looking into its silvery depths Harry could just spot the Resurrection stone.

Not thinking he plunges his hand into the bowl to pull out the stone not even considering the consequences.

Memories not his own flood into his mind..

Born in poverty.. her father hated her.. he desperately needed a son..

She laughed at what her mother was saying, it was one of those rare happy moments, they were sewing a quilt for the coming winter.

Not that much food this harvest... how were they going to survive?

She loved him... but it was too late... this cough...

She felt so ill.. she didn't want to die... not yet..

He brought her back... she wanted to warn him... but she couldn't control her body.. her voice... she was now only a puppet.. Her master was so cold...

He joined her in death.. done in by his own hand..

Another life flashes through Harry's mind, and then another, and then another... all of them eventually resurrected by the stone... male, female, young, old, wise, and sometimes very foolish. Many of them later rejoined with their loved ones... the ones foolish enough to use the stone..

The stone refused to work for the wise but at the same time foolish old man. He was already the Master's property... he would soon collect..

Eventually his Father, Mother, Sirius, Remus... their lives flash through his mind.. the puppet master didn't need to control them... he knew that Harry was already going to march to him... to death...

He makes a fist around the stone and retched his hand out of the pensive... Harry vaguely hears a voice calling to him as he falls to the ground.

* * *

It was dark was the first thing Harry noticed. There was the light from the pensive though so he could see around him. He really needed to stop this habit of falling unconscious. It was clearly not good for his health.

His head suddenly gives a jolting throb as a memory flashes through his mind... it was of the young woman. A memory of her talking to her mother. She was the one, that the second brother resurrected.

Searching his memory he suddenly finds odd bits of information not his own.. he remembers what it feels like to be executed, how it feels like to give birth.. how it feels like to change into a dog, a stag... his stomach rolls sickeningly as he remembers little things like...spending years in Azkaban and his parent's wedding night... from both sides..

"Okay if it wasn't official before, it is now, I'm definitely traumatized." Harry says half jokingly to himself, shaking his aching head slightly.

"Mr. Potter you're alright. Everyone was concerned." Gabriel the portrait says with a note of relief in his voice. The painted wizard was holding a lit candle barely lighting up the small area his portrait was facing. There were dark circles under his eyes. He had obviously been keeping watch over him. "You've been knocked out for hours now."

"Sorry about that. I should have thought that through a little more. Only excuse I have is this slight head trauma." Harry scratches his scalp sheepishly.

"You don't have to excuse yourself... anyone would be out of sorts after the day you've had." Gabriel smiled worriedly, "You have to figure out what you're going to do though... I'm not sure if anything from the kitchens was in the room when we were brought here. And as much as I regret having to say it the figs in the fat lady's portrait isn't going to tide you over."

"Actually I saw a knife block awhile back. They were from the kitchen." Harry says vaguely. "I think I need to wait till it's light out to do any hunting though."

The painting snorts at him slightly, "You could just make some light you know... you've had enough rest.. that's for sure." The painting points over at a jar, "What about you make some fire and put it in that?"

Opening his mouth to tell the painting that he didn't know any fire spell that would work with a closed jar, he suddenly snaps his mouth closed as a memory of his mother casting the same blue-bell fire spell that Hermione cast in first year. "err... you're right... thank you for the suggestion."

He turns to the jar and casts the blue bell flames within, spotting a mound of books he's forcefully reminded to cast an unbreakable charm on the glass as he screws on the lid. Last thing he needed to do was start a fire and destroy them all.

Spotting many others he repeats the process till an entire corner of the mounds of books was lit with the eerie blue flickering light.

"So any thoughts? Old Agatha mentioned that the 'point me' spell did something really odd. And as much as I hate to admit it we all are at your mercy, young man."

Harry pauses for a moment and sighs deeply, "Well, at the moment I guess I should look for food... I can conjure water into a cauldron like earlier. Hum I should probably stack all these books and try to find anything useful that's buried underneath I guess..."

"Hum sound plan so far." the painting says.

"What about something to carry all of us!" comes a voice a couple of mounds over.

"Yes, we're valuable pieces of art you know!" another pipes up.

"Would you all be quiet I'm trying to sleep." says one under some shelf.

"I think we're doomed!" one mentions from somewhere in the middle of a stack of books.

"Alright, Alright... I'll try my best. Calm down." Harry says decisively, "I'll just move to the edge of this field of books and start there. It's going to take me forever but I won't leave any of you here."

With that Harry picks up the jars of blue fire and walks through the field.

* * *

Looking upwards Harry glares at the noon sun. He was getting a lot of spell practice but the organizing of the books and random bits of junk was taking a massive amount of time.

So far all the food he managed to find was a crate of fresh herbs and some peppermints. His breakfast consisted of a hand full of Basil leaves. He heard somewhere that they make decent salads.

Many times he came across a painting in extreme need of repair having been impaled on a bit of random furniture or ripped in the ensuing chaos that brought them to this world. Everytime he pulled out he elder wand and repaired it.

Seeing the relief on the faces of the occupants eased a little of his guilt in not destroying the wand first.

Flicking his wrist he moves another mound of books into organized stacks as all the miscalnious items sort out of the mess.

"Professor! It's good to see you!" Harry says as he realizes one of the paintings was none other than Dumbledore himself.

"Harry" Dumbledore says in relief then just as quickly alarm, "What on earth happened? What are you doing here?"

"Well I... You know I was staying at Hogwarts right?" He says continuing after a nod, "Well I went with Hagrid into the forest to find and bury some of the animals that were fatally injured during the battle. Apparently there were a lot and they were attracting a lot of predators. One of the places we checked was near where I dropped the stone. I couldn't help looking to see if I could see it."

He pauses a wave of guilt settling unsteadily in his stomach. "It wasn't hidden well enough sir. Anyone could have come along and claimed it. I couldn't let that happen so I took it to deal with later."

"Understandable, ma 'boy." Dumbledore says concerned, "Our situation is connected perhaps?"

Harry nods, "I thought about it all day and I changed my mind about just hiding it somewhere. A lot of people knew I had the wand and it's location. All it would take is someone to catch me off guard and to use a little legitimacy to get the location out of me. And if they managed that then they could discover the stone as well."

Harry takes in a deep breath and continues, "I decided to try to destroy them with the sword. It was at night and I was going to the check out counter in the library with it when I tripped and the stone fell into your pensive sir."

"interesting... the stone caused this?" Dumbledore says in a near fascinated but still concerned tone. "I saw the pensive at the last-minute but I didn't see the stone."

"I have it right here." Harry says pulling out his moleskin pouch and showing it to the new portrait. "I thought the least I could do is place it somewhere so no one can take it away from me."

"Not a bad plan." Dumbledore gives him a pointed look, "How did you get it back however? Was it on the ground? In the pensive?"

Knowing what he wanted to hear Harry sighs deeply, feeling like a small muggle child caught trying to jump off the roof so they could fly, "It was in the pensive, I put my hand in it..."

Giving him another pointed look Dumbledore smiles slightly and leans back in his chair. "We are all impulsive at times." Harry had a feeling that he was referring to when he too took the stone from somewhere potentially dangerous. "I assume something unusual happened?"

"The people who were resurrected with it... I saw their memories.. all of them." Harry pauses "Some of the thoughts weren't them though," '_He's already death's own... no need to convince him to come to us..'_ "Sir I think it was the thoughts of the stone itself."

"It gave you all the memories of the people who were brought back?" Harry nods grimly, "interesting.. but at the moment not important. Staying out here isn't going to help you and I believe we've wasted enough time talking."

Dumbledore makes a wide sweeping motion at all the books and items surrounding Harry. "All of this needs to be cared for... this is a collection that spans a thousand years of history. It would be a terrible waste to leave it here to rot." Harry felt a groan building in the back of his throat. "Besides with your mother's knowledge in advanced charms and runes you should be able to make a very large storage container to bring with you."

Not holding it back this time Harry whimpers and begins sorting the piles anew.

* * *

Harry walked through the desert grimly, It took him days just to sort through all the junk. It took him an additional two weeks to shrink all the furniture and stack all the books in the backpack he found and expanded the inside of.

During his long hours of Labor he came across the Sorting hat, which at the time was a great boon. But as the hours went by the sun blazing above, the smell of thing became worse and worse. Mold and already burnt ancient fabric did not take kindly to sweat and blazing sunlight.

Harry after days of suffering finally realized how absentminded he was when he realized he had the elder wand. If anything could help the hat it was that.

Whipping it out he quickly cast a strong scorgify and then another strong reparo. It was now good as new and quite happy with itself.

He also found that he had quite a bit of food in giant crates and all the potion's classroom's stores. It was lucky for him that all the ingredients were stored in charmed unbreakable bottles. He also suspected that Slughorn put many of them under temperature specific spells to keep them from getting too hot or too cold.

In the end all that had been transported with him to this place was in the backpack. Old paintings, trunks, furniture, books, skeletons, crates of random food, old banners, the mirror of erised, curtains, a couple of cages and aquariums with small animals from DADA room, the stone bowl responsible for the entire mess and countless little things, many of which even Harry didn't have any clue about. It took a lot of effort but he had everything properly secured and strapped down inside.

The night before Harry heard a distant noise. It sounded vaguely like that of a train.

Harry knew his food stores no matter how big were not going to last forever. He needed to find civilization or at least a good forest to gather food from.

He had no other choice but to walk.

For a moment Harry thought it was a mirage but the sorting hat on his head quickly dispelled that thought as he too looked down at Harry's feet. Train tracks... there were train tracks.

Harry opens his backpack and calls down into it to tell the paintings... he found the first sign of civilization!

There was a tremendous cheer!

* * *

A few days later Harry ended up in what seemed at first to be a muggle town. There were signs of all the modern conviences; running water, cars, clocks, normal non-18th century clothes. But the odd thing was on multiple occasions Harry himself saw people casting magic in broad daylight. Sometimes even in front of large crowds. There were also people in armor walking around on occasion. And in spite of the European looks no one seemed to speak any language he was even the slightest bit familiar with.

He even asked the sorting hat and it too never heard of the languages spoken. The hat was utterly fascinated by this.

Asking the portraits and doing a little digging in the library didn't help with the language problem. The only way to cast a translation charm was if a third-party who knew both languages casts it.

Harry without much hope of getting any help any time soon took to sitting around very public areas listening in on conversations trying to understand them. The sorting Hat on occasion would try to teach what little it had gathered from people who came close enough for it to read.

The hat explained to him that even if it sat on someone's head it wouldn't automatically memorize their language. He sees a person's life much like someone quickly skimming a book. That and after sorting someone he was spelled to forget the majority of what he saw. He only remembered details of actions that defined who the person was. Learning a language required the equivalent of memorizing the book.

Getting near someone however gave the hat the chance to slightly see what they mean by saying one word or another. In a way the hat was reading what the person wasn't saying, not necessarily what they were actually saying.

One thing that did surprise Harry however was that there were some shops that had signs that had English clearly written. The merchandise in these stores were always out of the ordinary. Many had scrolls, suits of armor, odds and ends, but most notably books. When he tried to speak to the people operating the stores however, they would always give him confused looks. He would try to write something in English and they would just point him to a stack of books usually. Looking into the books didn't help at all. Inside he would recognize were a few English words in bold offset ways, like a picture of them, but the rest was in what seemed to be Asian writing of some kind.

He appreciated the help but it was clear that the books were for sale and Harry didn't have a cent of the local currency.

Harry resolved himself to sitting around and trying to learn the language the hard way.

* * *

It's been over a month and Harry finally managed to make some head way. An old shop owner a couple of weeks ago recognized that Harry was in a bind and decided to take him under her wing. Oddly enough she wasn't an owner of one of the stores with English on their signs.. it was a regular food store.

Not knowing the language wasn't much of a problem for the little old woman. She needed someone to lift all the crates of various food stuffs, basically something she was no longer physically capable of. In exchange Harry was given food, a chance to learn a little of the language from normal interactions and what was obviously money every once in a while. Even unfamiliar as the money was Harry recognized the numbers on the surface.

The only thing Harry was required to provide for himself was shelter, which wasn't much of an issue. Harry with the memories from his mother's and some of the other's lives was able to easily create a decent tent out of stray materials in his backpack.

He set up his tent on the outside of town. He kept his backpack with him or at least in the backroom and left his invisibility cloak inside his shirt, just in case. He had it with him to sneak into the library that night and was happy that it was still with him.

"Harry move apples!" The little old woman calls simplistically in order for him to understand.

Jolted out of his thoughts Harry gave the kind old woman a slight smile through the doorway and calls back from the back room. "Sorry.. I move apples.. one moment." Lifting the medium-sized box of fruit Harry hurriedly places it on the cart while barely feeling it with the muscles in his back.

One thing weeks of hauling crates was good for was the added benefit of actually strengthening those muscles that were given a somewhat rest in the years of him studying at Hogwarts.

It's been years since he had to work so hard but Harry didn't shy away from it like most would have. Years of slaving away for the Dursley's had help Harry see what really mattered in such situations... the company. The little old woman was very good company.

Pushing the cart down the aisles Harry came up parallel with the rack. Plucking off the few apples that remained and putting them aside Harry quickly starts placing the new apples onto it like he's been doing nonstop for the last couple of weeks. Looking left and right to see if anyone was looking Harry waves his hand over the full rack and placing a wandless preservation charm on the whole lot of them.

The old woman didn't know it but Harry was determined to pay her back for all the help she managed to give him, whether she knew it or not.

In spite of how old some of the produce became they were as fresh as when Harry placed them in their slots. They still sold even days after they should have been given away or thrown out.

"Harry bring oranges here!" Just finishing putting the apples in the display bin, he moves to the oranges, grabs a nearby hand basket and gathers some of them up into it.

Moving towards the front counter he sees a beautiful young woman about his age standing at the counter with the generous old woman. "Thank You Harry... this Mira.. _fairy tail_!"

"Nice meet you Mira..." turning to the old woman.. "What _fairy tail_, ma'am?"

"Oh you not know... sorry... _fairy tail_... many.. person?" She tries to explain in the limited vocabulary Harry had.

"Umm .. people... bushel?" Harry says in what words he knew from working in the shop. He blushes lightly realizing that what he was saying was utterly ridiculous even if it would convey what he ment.

Ignoring the teenage girl covering her smile next to her the elderly woman says, "Yes, but people bushel called Group Harry. Okay?"

"Ah _Fairy tail_ is group.. understand." Pausing turning to the girl, "What _Fairy tail _group do?"

"Oh ..we.. do .. _magic_.. jobs." Mira tries explaining in simplistic way.

"_Magic_?" He could have sworn he heard the word before.

Not bothering with words, Mira steps back and changes herself to look exactly like the little old woman.

"AHHH..." During the time being in the city Harry has seen countless bouts of magic most of which was done on very small-scale... perhaps he should show some? It couldn't hurt as long as it was small right? He was a little tired of hiding it to be honest.

Giving the two identical women a mischievous smile he makes a fist and blows lightly into it. Two pearlesent roses, rainbow colors reflecting from cloud white petals emerge from his hand complete with long dark green stems covered in leaves. "Magic Flower like Ma'am and Mira... for Ma'am and Mira." he says simplistically, as he hands them over, smiling teasingly at them both.

Ma'am smiled gently at him. Holding the rose as if she was given something overwhelmingly rare. It was only a rose to him... a simple bit of conjuring. He smiled back and was about to go to the back room to finish unloading the potatoes.

"Harry... you do magic lots?" She says softly, effectively stopping him from walking any further.

Thinking briefly, he reasons it wouldn't hurt to admit to some of it and shrugs slightly. He catches the look on the face of Mira the person belonging to this _Fairy tail_, Perhaps the type of magic he did was odd or something.

"Harry, Mira group do magic jobs... you do magic jobs now?" It wasn't exactly clear but Harry had the feeling the old woman was asking if he wanted to go and work for this _fairy tail _people. She was obviously not fooled by him acting nonchalant.

"You need me do job... I happy..." he says smiling at the old woman once again. And he was happy.

"Harry... no... help me... makes you err... rotten fruit. ... Magic ... do better!" She says trying to convey that he was wasting his future there. That he would do better out in the world using his magic. Harry understood her meaning after only a moment.

"You.. sure.. ma'am?" Harry says a little hesitantly, he honestly didn't mind working for her and he didn't feel like he was wasting his time but going with Mira sounded like a interesting and informational gold mine. "Who get fruit for you?"

"Find people easy, Harry... will miss you if you go." She smiles fondly and turns towards Mira she speaks quickly towards the younger woman in a rabid fire manner, far to fast for Harry to catch the gist of the conversation.

Young Mira smiles widely and says to Harry and Ma'am in an attempt of Harry's simple translation. "Master Makarov happy to have help Harry!... Come with me?"

"Yes.. if ma'am sure.." Harry says as he looks over at the elderly woman, whom nods.

* * *

Harry helps the girl by holding one of her bags of fruit and walked with Mira along the streets of Magnolia. When he first arrived in the city he wondered why it would be named after a flower. Questioning the older woman after he learned a bit of the language he found out that the name was so old that no one remembered what it ment. Which caused him to feel a little ill. Magnolia was a common modern word to him.

Suddenly he's taken out of this thoughts as he comes to a building he hasn't seen before ... it had a rather large courtyard and it seemed to be in the final stages of construction.

Harry turns to his current companion, "_Fairy tail_ make houses?" He says as he spots a young woman not far from them, cast some trees into existence.

Mira smiles at him serenely, "Only sometimes... someone _destroyed_ _our_ guild _building_ recently. We're making a new one though." she says slowly and simply.

They continue to walk as Harry watches the interesting sight of another mage cut down the tree with a sword and begin to hack it into long planks of usable lumber. They approach a funny looking little old man with what looked to be a jester hat on.

Mira speaks to him in the fast pace that everyone else seemed to consider normal, that which Harry had a hard time following. He caught a couple of the words but didn't need them to know roughly what Mira was saying to him.

The old man listens and then smiles at him. "You welcome to join if you like." He says slowly and warmly towards Harry.

Quirking his head to the side Harry thinks on it a minute, It wouldn't do to just join up with something without an idea what it is would it? "What _fairytail _do?"

Master Makarov hums slightly and rubs his chin clearly trying to find the right words. "Help people with _our _Magic" He says slowly and clearly.

Satisfied with the answer Harry nods his head in understanding and agreement. "I Help!"

* * *

Only a couple of weeks later the building was up and running. Most of the time Harry helped move bits of lumber or sat and concentrated on learning the language. He actually felt very welcome in the guild. There was a sense of camaraderie that gave him a feeling of his house at Hogwarts.

The main hall was like a constant common room party only with drunken fistfights which oddly enough were friendly even with how bloody they could get. Harry remembered the first one he became involved in. It was more on the violent side considering it reached even him. He broke three teeth and a pinky that he was forced to later fixed with his mother's knowledge.

The second fight he didn't remember much. A witch by the name of Cana convinced him to have a drink with her. He didn't realize it at the time but as he looked away towards the other members she kept refilling his glass up. By the time the fight came about Harry could barely see straight. Harry blacked out near the beginning and to this day didn't know what happened after it started but for some reason a wizard that went by the name of Elfman flinched every time he saw him. There was also a pair of pants somehow glued to the ceiling.

No one would tell him what happened but Cana would occasionally, when she thought no one was looking, try to sneak him alcohol. At these times any guild wizard nearby would hurry the apparently offensive drink out of his range admist Cana's insane giggles. Harry would have been a little flattered considering Cana didn't share drinks normally, that is if it wasn't for the fact that she did it as some kind of inside joke.

Even after over two months in this place, Harry still didn't know what the deal with english occasionally cropping up on signs was. When they were mounting the sign for the guild he was given a slight shock that the name was actually Fairy tail. Didn't they mean Tale?

Grabbing a bit of parchment and a quill he quickly wrote down the correction for the guild master and tried to explain that he misspelled it and he was even mispronouncing it. Up to that moment Harry didn't even realize what they were saying.

Master Makarov waved off his concerns pointing at a statue that, even to Harry's experienced eye, looked like a fairy with a tail.

"It is 'tail' Harry!" he said with a smile.

One concern at first was a place to live. He couldn't live in a tent forever could he? Harry solved the problem quickly when he spotted Cana discarding a very large and empty barrel. When asked she happily gave him it. Master Makarov didn't have any objection to the thing being placed in a corner of the dinning hall at all.

Harry gleefully took the top off the thing pointed a wand inside and expanded the inside into a small room. Upon climbing inside and sealing the top, along with his bag, he quickly went to work. The inside now was as tall as Hogwarts itself. The expansion charms were reinforced with complex runes that past lives of those summoned by the stone knew. There were dozens of balconies along the side of the barrel each with portraits and shelves of countless books. Staircases were lined up and connected to each one going upwards to the very small porthole at the very top of the tower.

At the bottom he made multiple rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, a room made specifically for the DADA animals, and a room for all the excess furniture that he didn't need. On top of all the rooms was an open air area specifically for the shelves that held all the potion materials and anything else that was potentially dangerous which included the sword and the pensive itself.

The stone, wand and the invisibility cloak that he had tucked inside his robes that night stayed with him at all times. The stone and wand specifically were in the moleskin pouch around his neck. Harry made sure not to use his wands as much as possible. With the multiple lifetimes worth of experience he knew how to do at least minor wandless magic so he used that.

Harry knew that staying in the barrel made some of the other guild members rather concerned for him. He tried to show them but none of them would approach the barrel enough to see inside. He had the distinct feeling that many of them thought he wanted them to go inside the barrel too. At least the faces they made were amusing. Master Makarov tried on multiple occasions to get him to stay in the dormitories but he shook his head no trying to explain the inside of the barrel. Harry believed that many of them thought him a few screws short.

With the guild building finished Harry didn't know what to do. He found that in the evening after everyone went home much of the guild common room was destroyed or at least very dirty. The next morning he'd have the entire hall cleaned and repaired no matter what the damage.

Much of the guild was curious about this odd happening. Harry knew he wasn't fooling at least Master Makarov. While the rest of the guild discussed it Harry caught the old man's eyes seeing a familiar twinkle in them. The old man inclined his head briefly in thanks.

But it took very little effort to do this and Harry still felt that he was freeloading. Trying to figure out what everyone else did was a task and a half for him with his limited vocabulary.

One day Master Makarov had a idea...He wasn't ignoring Harry's plight. He called over a young witch that Harry had never spoken to before. He layed a piece of paper in front of him and talked briefly with the young woman.

"Harry this is Levi!" he pointed to the girl and smiled.

"Hi Levi!" He says simply. At times like these he wished he had a better grasp of the language. "Nice meeting.."

Makarov shakes his head and corrects him, "Nice to meet you. Is how you say it Harry."

Harry blushes slightly, he felt a little embarrassed that he needed to be corrected like a small child. "Nice to meet you, Levi!" He tries again.

Master Makarov turns to the girl and speaks at a accelerated pace, the same one that Harry couldn't follow. He finishes and the girl Levi looks at him in excitement.

Taking out a pen, a book and a notebook, the girl quickly flips through the pages and writes a series of words that to Harry was very recognizable. *Can you understand this?*

Harry not bothering to write he nods and says their version of "Yes." and then rethinking writes his version of the word on his paper, points to it and says it in English.

The girl goes wide-eyed and starts flipping from page to page, through her book again. *How you know this language?*

Quirking his head to the side, writes and says the words as he does, *It's my native tongue. Where am I that no one knows English? I've been looking for someone to talk to for over two months now. I expected to come across at least two or three people fluent in it.*

It takes the girl almost ten minutes to translate this. Master Makarov who was standing by reading the translation says a few sentences to the girl. She nods her head and flips through her book clearly translating what the master said. *This old language not now language... Language gone like many other. You in Kingdom of Fiore.*

Thinking quickly Harry scrunches up his nose slightly. He never heard of a Kingdom called Fiore. Walking to the barrel he wandlessly summons a globe to his hands.

All those that were watching the exchange blinked or gapped in shock as he pulled the shoulder-high globe and attached pedestal from the much smaller barrel. Makarov looked vaguely intrigued at the barrel itself.

Bringing it over to the table he sets it beside it and writes. *Where on Globe is Fiore?*

Examining the sphere in confusion Master Makarov shakes his head and turns to Levi, *Not there... Don't know this globe.*

Harry rubs his forehead again... How could they know even this bastardized English if this wasn't earth. Looking down at the paper he rereads the replies. not... **now**... Language... Ignoring his self-imposed rule against using it, he pulls out the elder wand, "Tempus!"

Letters and Numbers appear in midair and Harry could only stare at them in shock. All blood disappears from his face as he looks. It couldn't be right... there wasn't any way... there had to be a way to reverse this... Unnoticed by him, a tear slips down his cheak.

September 15, 5971 AD

Realizing that the Elder wand wouldn't get such a spell wrong, what felt like a large hole in his chest opened up on Harry. He mindlessly puts the wand away ignores the concerned calls behind him and stumbles to his barrel and closes himself within.

* * *

It's been three days since Harry found out where he was. He told the portraits and they were as shocked as he was. Nearly 4,000 years in the future. All of his friends were gone, Hogwarts was gone, England, the statute of secrecy was gone... it was all gone both good and bad.

Harry honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He spoke at length with Dumbledore and some of the other headmasters, which he placed near the bottom of the barrel so he could talk to them all at once, and they were of the universal opinion that he had to move on with his life.

Traveling into the past, they argued, was like swimming up a raging river. It was near impossible for just a few weeks not to mention years. It was something that, even with the elder wand, was completely impossible for him.

Coming out of his new home he turned to the guild hall. The last few days were not kind to the room. Harry as upset as he was, hadn't been out of his barrel to clean up at night and it clearly showed.

Pulling out his holly wand he waved it at a nearby stack of barrels and sends them flying into a corner that was reserved for the discard ones. He waved it again and righted four tables at once. Sweeping his wand across the floor the empty trash disappears and the broken glasses repair themself as they leap onto the tables, clean and ready to be filled.

"Harry you okay now?" Master Makarov says behind him clearly concerned for him.

"I okay Master Makarov." Harry says simply. He knew it was a lie but considering what had happened he was as 'okay' as he was going to get.

Makarov goes over to a table and picks up a piece of paper and takes out Levi's book. *I not good like Levi... what go wrong?*

Deciding to make it simple Harry paraphrases *Magic Accident...worse then thought."

It took a very long time for the old man to translate but obviously it wasn't clear enough. Harry takes up the pen again and writes a little more. *Come see ... I show you something.*

After taking nearly 15 minutes translating the last bit Master Makarov nods his head and stands. Waving him over Harry lifts the lid of the barrel as the hinge he attached creaks. The old man lifts a single brow and sighs deeply, clearly deciding to take a leap of faith for him.

He jumps up to the edge and looks down not seeing anything because of the dark. He goes to jump in but Harry grabs him at the last second. There was a latter for a reason. It was at least a 10 feet drop and only if you actually hit the bridge platform below.

Annoyed the little old man glares up at him. "Harry..."

"Fall bad.." Switching the little man to the other hand he takes out his wand once again and points in the general direction of he torch brackets. "Lumos!" Harry while building the interior spelled it where when one torch was lit they all would light in a blue nonburnable fire.

Smiling at the amazed look Master Makarov was sporting, Harry lifts him and places him onto the latter heading down to the bridge built above the towering insides. As the old man descends Harry swings himself over the lip of the barrel and closes the lid behind him.

Reaching the bridge Harry leads him to the side and the stairs to the lower levels.. descending the elderly man Harry could tell couldn't resist looking at the endless books and snoring portraits. Harry slightly amused at the Guild master, purposely passes a specific book shelf and grabs one of the tombs. Opening it quickly he flips to fairies, shows it to the little old man. "See, no Tails!" He says in a slight teasing tone.

Makarov hurumps slightly but gently takes the book out of Harry's hand and flips through it looking at the countless pictures and drawings as he was unable to read it.

About midway down Makarov stops and Harry notices the shocked look he was giving the dragon skeleton. It was hung by ropes in the center of the tower like barrel. Harry honestly didn't know what else to do with it."Gone long.. Master Makarov. Er not know word.. before me little." Harry says vaguely. He didn't know what the man was thinking but something about how he looked at it concerned Harry.

Leading him down at least 3 more flights of stairs, Harry finally reaches the level of the pensive. "Here... one minute."

Pulling out his wand again Harry concentrates on memories of the world he knew, "Legilimens" Silver memories surround the end of his wand as he concentrates.

Dropping them into the blue depths of the stone bowl, memory by memory the small wizard watches in fascination.

Finished Harry turns and smiles slightly at him and points at the bowl. "Touch... okay?"

Makarov looked at the odd stone bowl and then up at the strange teenager. He didn't know what to make of the kid. For the longest time he thought he was just a lost foreigner with a little magic talent. His opinion changed abruptly a few weeks ago.

Even he shuttered at what happened to poor Elfman and no one blamed him for hiding from the teen. Everyone vowed to keep alcohol from him... well except Cana. Makarov always knew that girl had a sadistic streak.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Master Makarov was cautious around the teen. It took an enormous amount of raw magical power to manipulate that much of an element and it was near impossible to do it when not concentrating. Not to mention, in spite of his over indulgence his magic didn't feel depleted at all.

Makarov however felt that the teen could to be trusted. He felt it was something to do with how innocent he acted. No one could act that well. No one could pretend to have that much pain like he displayed. That and when he did 'That' to Elfman he was so drunk he didn't remember what he did.

His choice already made Makarov climbs onto a nearby bench and looks into the bowl. The insides gave him the impression of water that flowed like air currents.

Reaching out he touches it like the boy mimes and finds himself in a hall way of a castle. Many of the walls had holes in them burnt marks and he was pretty sure that the spot a little down a ways was a puddle of dry blood.

Suddenly landing beside him Harry smiles at him sadly and points a ways down the hallway. A ball of light was floating and moving towards a door.

Quickly moving they reach it as it enters a room. Inside was countless books.. the stone bowl they were in and the portraits sleeping away in their frames.

Out of nowhere Another Harry appears. A piece of cloth was in his left hand and he hastily stuffs it into his odd black robes. Makarov looks back and forth between the two. He might have imagined it but the one that suddenly appeared looked a slight bit younger.

Drawing his attention back towards his younger self Harry points at him as he climbs the bookshelves to get a sword. He then proceeds to rush towards the counter with the sword in hand but trips on something. What was in his hand falls into the bowl.

Master Makarov gasps in shock as all around them, the items in the room become part of a giant tornado. The younger Harry is picked up and is sucked into the bowl and around them everything goes black.

The older Harry grasps Master Makarov's upper arm and they suddenly find themselves outside the bowl into the room.

Harry picks up a nearby piece of parchment and writes, *That what happen...*

Makarov translates it and nods his head. As fantastical as this seems the evidence was right before him. The boy can obviously do forgotten magic. The inside of the barrel was enough to prove that.

Picking up Levi's translation book and flipping through it carefully writing down a message. *Harry you talk Levi, No tell about room others..*

"Understand Master Makarov." He smiles slightly at the elderly wizard.

* * *

The next morning Harry came out of the barrel and was greeted by many of the other guild members. Most of them stopped and asked him how he was but they became engrossed in the normal endless party the hall usually degenerates too and left him alone after a while.

Harry was actually grateful for this. He knew it was stupid, they had after all been dead for a little under 4,000 years but to him it felt like yesterday that he was talking to his friends, laughing with them, fighting alongside with them. To suddenly have them gone like this?

He was happy that he found kind people to be with before he realized what had happened. He might have turned to the stone again. Almost anything to hear their voices again.. to find out what happened to them.

"Harry!"

Turning to the familiar voice, he spots Levi waving at him.

"Hello Levi... talk Master Makarov?" he says as he waves at the girl.

She sits across from him and flips through her dictionary quickly. *Yes, I talked to him... I teach you... you teach me?*

Harry opens his mouth to respond but suddenly stops as two other guild members sit on either side of Levi and glare at him. He may not know the language around here but the body language of the two screamed protective older brothers or perhaps jealous love interests.

"Oh..." Levi looks to her left and right completely ignoring or not recognizing the hostility coming from the two. "This Jet and Droy! We team!" She says simplistically.

She turns to her companions and talks rapidly too them obviously telling them about him. At one point she points to Harry's barrel and says the guild master's name.

The one on the left, Harry wasn't sure which was Jet and which was Droy yet, says something in a sneering voice while looking at him. Levi still not noticing the hostility her friend was showing towards him picks up her pen and dictionary. *Jet and Droy want to come too... is okay?*

"Master say Levi no other... speak him?" He says slowly pointing at the two.

The one with the wheat color hat nods. "Yeah... I _think we'll _do that."

Though he didn't understand most of it Harry thought he figured out the general gist of the conversation between Levi's traveling companions and the guild master. It wasn't because of some great revelation in understanding the language ... no it probably had something to do with the two teenagers snarling at the guild masters argument.

The argument was lasting for quite a bit and Levy didn't look too concerned so Harry decided that it must not have been very important but considering the nasty expressions thrown towards him he kept an eye on the three anyways.

He didn't know why he was keeping everything secret anyways. As soon as he becomes fluent in the language it wasn't like he was going to keep his origins secret. He wasn't interested in Levy in any romantic way, so he wasn't a threat to the two teens 'love' of her. Perhaps there was a way to get around the argument the three seem to be in.

Placing his plate aside Harry takes out a piece of paper and quickly writes in English: *I don't mind them knowing about what's in the barrel, Sir. Could we allow them to come? Considering their part of the guild, I assume they're trustworthy.*

Handing the missive to Levy, she enthusiastically dives into her odd dictionary to translate it before handing it to the guild master a few minutes later.

Sighing heavily Makarov nods his head but turns to the two and says something very sternly. The two look towards each other and nod resolutely.

Makarov turns towards Harry, "Harry... teach, Levi, Droy, Jet read and write. You no tell others, Understand?"

"Yes." Harry says while nodding.

* * *

The first couple of weeks went a little slow for them however the process of learning the language sped up quite considerably once Levi realized that the occupants of the paintings and some of the items in them could be moved. One such painting was a panoramic of a city street and quite a few of the other paintings had classrooms with moveable chalkboard. Combining the two made for a perfect situation. The portrait occupants moved the countless chalkboard into the panoramic along with chairs of every type of variety.

Considering the portraits were originally in a school there were many scolors enthusiastically gathered in the panoramic next to a table taking notes on this (to them) new language. Professor Dumbledore was in the front row, complete with twinkling blue eyes and parchment.

Levi was in her element, first going to the children's books that were originally place in Hogwarts' library for some of the rare illiterate student that needed to learn to read in the first place, all the way up to a massive and ancient Dictionary that even Harry had problems understanding in places.

Droy and Jet however were not in their element. Harry was pretty sure they thought that he had some design on the girl of their affection.

It didn't help that Levi was completely in love with Hogwarts' library and Harry just happened to be keeper of keys (of a sort).

To combat the ill feelings from the two (and to distract them from glaring at him) Harry dug out an ancient board of wizarding chess and taught the two the Number and letter system so they could direct the pieces.

The non-enchanted version of the game somehow managed to survive for the last 4,000 years so Harry didn't need to teach the two how to play.

Considering the guild's rowdy hall Harry wasn't at all surprised at the cheering and general fighting over the figures on the board even though the two weren't very enthusiastic when presented with the board.

"_We should head up to the hall soon Levi_." Harry calls in English across the hall of tables. He's been learning the language from some of the portraits, they for the most part were more studious than him and were farther along in the language. (he shared all his revelations when it came to the language while he was learning it) One in particular was a previous Language instructor and took to the Language study much like Levi. Levi now insisted that Harry say everything to her in English and to everyone else in Fiorion.

"_Nearly time for fooding?"_ She says a little unsure.

It told a lot that Harry understood this perfectly and didn't even crack a smile, "Close but not right '_It is time to __eat?__'_ '_Fooding_' not a word."

"_Thank you, Harry!"_ She says smiling as Harry turns and attempts to get the attention of the other two. They were fighting over a certain move of the game. Anything taller than a pawn was ducking for cover as the two wave there fists in the air trying to make their points. "SUPPER TIME!" Harry yells. Nothing short of hitting them upside the head or having Levi grab their attention usually worked. Harry was however an optimist.

"You dirty CHEAT! You can't make that move! My queen was there!"

"Haven't you learned the pieces yet! That's a bishop! And it's a perfectly legal move for a pawn to take out any other pieces. It's not like it's a real fight! It's the rules of the game!"

"I lost an ARM grabbing that spot! What are you talking about not a real fight!" The pawn pipes up indignantly glaring at the two players waving his severed arm up at them. The arm was still holding its sword.

For some reason after listening for a couple of days the Chess pieces were able to speak the local language perfectly. Harry rightly assumed that it had something to do with the magic cast on the pieces in the first place. For instance if someone were to give an English chess set to a Frenchman it had to somehow understand it's owner to function.

Harry knew for a fact that some of the portraits studied a little longer in the evening with the chess pieces help.

Turning towards the girl again Harry smiles at the sight of the girl going down a list of English words. "A little help please?" He says indicating the two.

Jerking her head up she spots the two and the time and give Harry a sheepish smile, "Of coarse." Not saying a word towards the two she tucks the page into a very large tomb and walks up the stairs onto the balcony a level up.

Like some sort of weird radar the two whip their heads around and rush after the girl. "Wait for Us Levi-chan!"

Amused Harry waves a hand at the chess set. All the pieces move to their start positions and magically repair themselves, ready for the next game.

Climbing the stairs, Harry closes the hinged top of his barrel and ducks on instinct as something flies where his head was just a moment ago. Not even bothering to look behind him to what almost beamed him he goes the bar area that was away from the current brawl.

"What's for dinner Mira-chan!" he smiles brightly at the young woman behind the bar.

She must have anticipated the question because no longer than a second later a plate of foreign food was placed before him.

* * *

**_Quicknote:_** This was the point that I asked myself "what now?" and drew a complete blank. Maybe I'll figure out something for it someday. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Oh Child of Mine - Avenger fic

_**disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Ironman!**_

_**Author's**_** note:** I hate main characters that are OOC's so as a challenge to myself I try to make one that I DO like... this was one such attempt. Also on another note I wrote this just last week so it isn't actually very old. Not sure if I'll give this one an honest try so I decided to post it in this story thread.

* * *

It was a credit to her that the very first sign that something was wrong within the building was the distinctive sound of the hammer of her gun drawing back.

Tony and Pepper had argued about some meeting or another and whether it was a meeting that actually need Tony to attend. She had just managed to drag him out of the lab and into the living area. They didn't notice the ten-year old child against the wall. She was positioned in such a way that they just walked right past her without a backwards glance.

The sound only came when they both were in the center of the room away from any type of cover.

The two paused mid-word looking in the direction of the alarming sound.

"Uhhh Pepper? Friend of yours?" Tony says staring down at the silencer with a slightly dazed look, it had been a long night in the lab.

"No definitely not.." Pepper swallows nervously edging closer to Tony, not sure what to do.

The child had a cloth on the lower half of her face, a ball cap on her head and a pair of black gloves on her hands. The only thing truly visible was her eyes and the edge of her hair.

"J.A.R.V.U.S. you there?!" Tony calls out not taking his eyes off the gun. A minute goes past with no response.

The kid keeps her gun trained on the two. She bends towards the ground placing two sets of handcuffs on the floor. Standing up she slides them towards the two and points at a nearby support beam. It was a clear message 'cuff yourselves to the beam'.

"I think we should do what she wants Tony.." Pepper says seeing the clear professional stance.

Tony's head tilts to the side taking in the sight of the size of their captor and a smile suddenly spreads across his face, "HA... I get it. Barton! Joke's over!"

Alarmed Pepper looks away from the gun towards the billionaire, "What are you DOING?!"

Tony gives her a look with a half-smile, "Really Pep. Gun slinging ninja midget? Jarvis hacked? This screams Barton. He's been trying to get me back for..."

The gun goes off, the bullet hitting the beam inches above their heads, dust size bits of the marble raining down on them. It going off wasn't loud because of the silencer but it was enough to shock the two into believing that this wasn't a joke.

"Okay maybe not..." Tony says looking at the gun again as the kid points towards the beam, her order clear.

Pepper quickly puts one hand cuff on her wrist and the other on Tony's, not even looking away. Tony busily puts the other on the other set of wrists.

The masked child cautiously approaches the two, gun still trained on them. She reaches them and quickly insures one of the cuffs is securely on... doing the same towards the other Tony takes the opportunity and lunges towards the gun. Expecting something like this, the child doesn't hesitate as she swings a running shoe clad foot towards the billionaire's shin. The sudden stabbing pain in his leg throws him off-balance, as he's distracted by the pain she follows up by grabbing the front of his t-shirt and pulls him forward face first into the beam.

"BAD midget ninja BAD!" Tony says as he holds his forehead where a bump starts forming, it was bleeding slightly. "OWWW"

Distressed Pepper turns towards her former employer and current lover, "Tony are you okay?..." she asks getting a slight pained nod. "Would you stop trying to antagonize her ... she has a gun Tony."

"She won't shoot us that isn't her goal, Pepper." Tony says looking at Pepper with one eye. The other one was partly under the hand holding his forehead. "We'd already be gone if that's what she wanted." Turning back towards the kid he tilts his head to the side curiously. "So what is it? Ransom? Going to use us as hostages? Trying to get information about something? A little torture maybe? Or is it something boring like money?"

The child satisfied that the two were secure puts the gun away at the base of her spine and ignore his inquiry. Moving towards the couch she picks up a remote control and turns on the widescreen TV and purposely turns it to a local news station.

"... Fire Martials believe that it's very likely that this was a case of arson." an announcer says as the camera shows a high floor of a building downtown. "Police are currently investigating these claims. Upon investigating our reporters uncovered that the floor was an exclusive fertility clinic only catering specific cliental."

The child puts down the remote, leaving the channel on as newsmen continue to speculate about the fire.

"Okay... not what I would really want to watch but okay." Tony says ignoring Pepper's stern and slightly exasperated look. "If you're trying to entertain us, you know trying to keep us occupied while you think of whom to call for ransom, well I wouldn't mind a drink! The bar is over there kid. Feel free to grab one yourself. You'll be far past your 21st before you get out of prison. Might as well get your first drink now."

"Would you be quiet." Pepper says quietly her voice barely carrying.

Tony winces slightly at her tone but shrugs and says at the same quieter volume, "What... I'm helping."

"Stop trying to get her to change her mind and shoot you. I almost feel like shooting you." she says sternly but he could clearly hear the note of worry in her voice.

"Oh come on Pep. I'm trying to engage our hostage taker in conversation. You're suppose to get them emotionally involved so they don't change their mind..." he stops "Now that I think about it this is kinda embarrassing. We're both at least 2 feet taller than her."

"Not important Tony." Pepper says

"To hell it's n.." The rest of his statement cuts off as he suddenly Gags on an expensive Cuban cigar that the girl shoves in his mouth. Biting down on the thing before it falls out he turns to the kid whom was holding out an already lit lighter. "A little warning next time kid. And this isn't a drink. There is no way your going to get hired at McDonald's with those type of mistakes." He pauses for a moment and quickly retracts, "Oh wait, now that I think about it they would hire you. But no employee of the Month!"

The girl snorts slightly as she lights the thing. She puts the lighter away.

"So what's the deal? You haven't said a single word. Can we have a name or something?" The girl moves towards the same secluded piece of wall that she was leaning on when they first entered the room. "Or not." he says as she continues to not say anything. "I could just keep calling you midget!"

The girl snorts again as she picks up an old Laundry basket. It notably did not belong to anyone in the tower. It was one of those cheap plastic things a person would find at a discount dollar store over a decade ago. The handles were even the type that cut into a person's hands if there was enough weight in the thing. Newer ones had actual descent handles.

With how much the old thing was bending in the middle it weighed quite a bit.

The masked child places it at the feet of the couple and moves out of arm reach of the two quickly. She stands back looking at them expectantly.

Looking down Pepper notes the warm blankets and what seemed to be blue surgical rags that were all around the inside like padding. These type were regularly used in hospitals or clinics. Lifting the blanket aside a bit she spots exactly 'what' the basket was about. "A baby?!" There was a sleeping infant in the basket. It was very young.

"Uhhh trying to get rid of your little brother or something? We're not really looking to adopt, kid. That and your parents are going to be really annoyed with you." Tony snarks.

The girl ignores his latest comment, looks at them for a moment then points at the News channel broadcast as she finally speaks, "That lab was a HYDRA Lab." her voice was soft and very squeaky her young age showed through her voice.

"HYDRA? The world war II group?" Pepper asks watching the child, making sure she heard right.

The girl nods, "I need you to tell Fury about this." She says then pauses, "Personally." she adds.

"Why don't you talk to Fury yourself. I have him on speed-dial." Tony says "No seriously he's number 4 on my speed-dial. You just needed to ask. No need to go to all this trouble." he glares a bit finally taking away his hand from his forehead revealing a nasty looking knot.

"S.H.E.I.L.D has multiple moles that work for H.Y.D.R.A." she says calmly. "Many of them very close to the top."

"Was the baby from that lab? They said it was a fertility one. Is that why you brought it here?" Pepper asks softly trying to keep from waking the infant.

"And how do you know all this?" Tony's eyes sharpen as he takes in what details he could about the kid. He takes out the cigar and puts it out considering he was next to a baby.

"He's a result of project 'Progeny'." Knowing that the two would still have questions the girl continues, "About twelve years ago the leader of this specific HYDRA cell decided that to improve and continue the organization into the future, they needed to recruit younger and smarter operatives. They thought it over and decided, If your going to go for youth and smarts why not go for the top of both."

Tony swallows hard suspecting where this was going. "For this reason they looked towards known geniuses. Bruce Banner was tainted and possibly sterile, not much of an option. Steven Richards is only interested in one female and it would be difficult to gather the required materials for reproduction without outright kidnapping, and then there was you." She casually indicates Tony, her voice held no emotion.

"Thought to be within the top three most intelligent people on the planet, created a computer motherboard at the age of four and outright notorious for taking almost any woman to bed if she had the right looks. There were other possible targets but you the perfect opportunity."

Tony's mouth forms a grimace as bile boils in the back of his throat but the child ignores the look and continues, "Advanced development in early childhood was perfect for a child assassin. A child assassin is almost always overlooked. High level intelligence is also perfect for a researcher. If a opertive is injured and no longer able to work in the field they can easily move to the lab or a shop. And it was easy to gather your reproductive material. All it took was one pretty girl. They contemplated cloning but it was disregarded for this project. Normal reproduction was an easier route." She finishes almost mechanically.

The two captives took a moment to digest this, "The mother?" Pepper asks softly looking towards Tony and seeing a growing anger she's only seen on very rare occasions.

"Another genius. They kidnapped her and she was disposed of after the required materials were removed. HYDRA does not leave witnesses if possible."

The girl moves towards the desk of the room and picks up a previously unnoted laptop. "This is all the data I managed to gather on them. It's their own files. It has details about the moles within SHEILD as well. I removed the password requirements. All you need to do is turn it on."

"Were there any more children?" Tony asks harshly, his voice breaking slightly.

"I set JARVIS on a timer. He should come back on" she looks up towards a nearby clock, "In about forty-five minutes. The baby should sleep for that long."

"Were there any more CHILDREN?" Tony snaps harshly, for once completely serious. His gaze promising ruthless reprisal if his question was not answered.

"The lab was rigged so that all information and projects would be destroyed. One of the scientists triggered it when he realized the lab was compromised. That included all unborn fetuses." the child says by way of answer.

"What's its name?" Pepper asks of the girl mindful of Tony's growing anger. He was becoming more and more enraged.

"The projects don't have names. They have designations." Tony practically growls at this which frightens the girl enough to step back further from the billionaire. It was completely an instinctive move, she however recovers quickly and continues, "His designation is Stark-Zero Three."

Taking in the facts quickly Tony growls out, "What about One and Two?"

"Zero One failed a critical mission and was disposed of by the organization, to set an example." the girl says quietly but quickly continues, "Zero Three was suppose to be his replacement when he finished the training program."

"What about number two?" he says harshly. His anger was making him pull on the handcuffs, not even realizing he was hurting Pepper slightly. The former secretary kept quiet knowing what this was doing to him.

The child doesn't answer his question just looks over at the clock again.

"Tell ME!" he snaps at the girl.

"Tony..." Pepper says quietly tugging lightly on his shirt getting his attention, "... stop. You're too angry. You're not thinking. She hacked Jarvis, Tony. You forgot her age." she points out. The child's manner was so adult, he did in fact forget throughout the conversation that he was talking to a child.

"I have to go" The child says shakingly as she looks at the clock again. Realizing where the conversation was going. The way she was acting was all they truly needed for conformation.

"Wait!" Tony calls out before the child takes more than two steps. "You're the other child." he states his voice grim, it wasn't a question. She hesitates for a moment a practical war of emotion happening behind her eyes. A silence spread throughout the room, waiting for her answer. She nods minutely barely acknowledging the fact. "Please stay here. If it's a question of protection I can protect you. Heck, SHIELD will help protect you." he says practically pleading with the child.

The girl shakes her head slightly, "I can't.. no one betrays HYDRA and lives. They're going to come after me and everyone else around me. I know too much for them to overlook. I won't let them hurt little Three because of me." she indicates the baby and then backs further towards the door intending to bolt.

"...Maria!" Tony calls out, the girl pauses again and looks back towards the billionaire, confusion in her eye, "It was my Mother's name." he says gruffly realizing he wasn't going to change the girl's mind and he knew he couldn't do anything about it until he was free. He continues to explain, "Everyone deserves a name no matter who they are. If I had known that I had a little girl I would have given it to her."

The child doesn't hesitate this time as she turns and flees the room and the tower. For that last moment Pepper was sure that she saw a slight sparkle on the side of the child face from the trail of a single tear.


	4. Death's Master - AvengersHP cross

_**Disclaimor: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers**_

_**Author's**_ **_Note_ **I was in an annoyed fit after another attempt to write a Harry Potter cross sort of died before I could even really start it. They are my achillies heel... they never work out for me. The reason I keep trying to write them? Well for a few years whenever I was alittle bored (which I am alot) I would pick up one of the series and read it. I know the books backwards and forwards now, so of course I want to write a cross. (I have since moved on from using them for this purpose...)

So while I was ranting about my current failure (it had something to do with age of a character), I pretty much said "F**k it! I'm making one with every age I can think of and if it's crap oh well!" This is the sad sad result.. I'm actually tempted to play with this one more.

* * *

Harry was feeling (and please excuse the Pun) that something inside him died.

Laying on his death-bed saying good-bye to his many great-grandchildren and great great grandchildren... and seeing all their heart-rending tears seriously tore something within him. It wasn't enough to know that they were hurt but to know that you personally were the one hurting them?

Maybe if he was a little more stingy during Christmas. Everyone mentions the 'not wanting to die' part of dying. Why didn't they ever mention the utter guilt that came with it?

Well for all intents and purposes he was gone, he held off his death as long as he could and he refused to feel (at least openly) guilty after reaching 217.

His wife, best friends and even children were passed and gone to the afterlife. It was clearly his turn. He refused to be swayed by modern advances in muggles technology his descendants insisted worked. 200 was quite long enough thank you very much.

Not that he would stay dead... oh no. He'd first have to do someone a favor or in this case fulfill his duty.

Isn't that how things turn out for him anyways? He felt like one of those house cats laying in the window. Always cursed with being on inside part of the window and never out laying in the comforting grass. To get just a glimpse of paradise but to always be denied. To be teleported here of all places.

At least some of these others were getting a second chance.

"Where did that crazy lady drop us off at?" came the voice of one of the others.

It was an underground chamber of some sort. Pieces of high technology spread along the walls and ground. There were bodys of multiple people in lab coats bleeding out on ground. And there was a blue glow above the group that just arrived.

"That Lady was not crazy and it doesn't do you good to insult her young Harry." the ancient Harry says to one of his younger counterparts.

And just like she said there were 13 of him, that's including himself. Counterparts that died at different stages of his life. None of them achieved the chance to be Master of Death in actuality. Only one who dies with the items could truly be named such. With his new powers he could see how each of them died. It was rather overwhelming.

That one died at 17. Eaten by the dragon that he and his friends escaped on... the poor thing was starving. Beside him was the ghosts of his version of Hermione and Ron who must have fed the creature as well. Another near them was a 13-year-old version of him that was ripped apart by moony, Remus's werewolf counterpart, and another him was standing by a black dog that was clearly padfoot, he followed the animagus through the veil.

All of them had things or beings that were near them when they died. Some of these items Lady death mentioned would be needed.

"Nevermind all that! The room is about to fall down on our heads. Who knows how far underground we are!" This one was a 38-year-old version and the closest to his considerable years. He took a killing curse to the back after someone objected to the head of the Auror office giving his opinion on equal rights.

"You... you... and you...I'll draw the energy into this piece of metal" the oldest Harry says to the three he knew were the oldest as he holds up what used to be a handrail. "I want you three to cast reparo at the ceiling when I say cast."

The older Harry didn't look to see if they agreed. He knew himself enough to know that they would do what needed to be done. Lifting the Elder wand he muttered the required enchantment under his breath as the blue energy streamed towards him and into the metal. "Cast!" he says at last just in time to see a boulder the side of a small car start to move downwards. The piece of rock quickly flies back to its place and the cracks lessen.

The older Harry knew that didn't do the trick even if three cast it at once. "REPARO!" he says with all his will and the ceiling of the chamber seals itself completely.

With the elder wand casting the spell the ceiling probably will never break again. "Okay that's fixed... lets see if we can help any of these people, shall we?"

It had been a half hour. The five youngest counter parts were across the room away from the bodys and the injured. There ages ranged from 5 to 14 years. The oldest Harry made the requirement that all those who have not seen death before were to stay away from the dead and dying within the room. He found it rather lucky that only one of his counterparts was under eleven. If not this whole situation would be a lot more trying and tramatizing. He was very curious why death believed the small starvation victim would be any help with this mission.

"Harry... Sorry I mean Sir.." Hermione the ghost quickly corrects herself as the other Harrys in hearing range turn towards her.

The oldest Harry huffs slightly at being called sir by one of his best oldest friends, "It's alright Hermione, we're going to have to figure out a solution to that little problem later. What did you want to tell me?"

"There are muggles heading down here. They look like professionals Harry. SWAT team gear, formations, systematic movements, and armed with enough firepower to take out a small army."

"That isn't good." one of the teens murmurs from the side of one of the survivors. Only three men survived whatever happened in the room and even with Fawkes help, who came to this place with the Harry that died in the chamber, it was very touch and go for them.

"I believe I'll take point?" The 38-year-old version of him asks the older. It was the older version's right to take leadership of the group if he saw fit. After all he was the one that had the most experience, and the reason all of them had a second chance. They were here for his benefit not the other way around.

"Yes, I'm not as spry as you and the rookie over there." he grunts pointing at the 19-year-old Auror rookie, whom was the third oldest. He died in an explosion while raiding a shop for illegal contraband. "If I remember muggle tactical procedures though they won't come in 'guns blazing' right away."

"Tear gas." surprisingly four of the younger Harrys says this at the same time. The oldest of the four continues, "We'll need to put on Bubble head charms." Hum he must have watched a program sometime in the past about swat teams or something. Those four obviously remembered it.

"Yes if they want to take us 'out' before talking to us. Hermione you and Ron are invulnerable to damage could you two perhaps try to get them to talk to us before they decide to take offensive action? I prefer that these men get help right away." The oldest says indicating the injured scientists and guard.

"We'll try our best Harry!" Ron says and chuckles lightly as all of them look up at the name, "Blimey we have to figure out something about the name thing huh?"

* * *

When the facility didn't collapse it was a surprise to everyone. Director Fury was certain that enough energy was concentrated in the main chamber to collapse the whole thing down on their heads.

conventual wisdom would say that he made a mistake only... everyone involved with SHEILD knew that Director Fury doesn't make those type of mistakes.

So it didn't surprise Maria Hill much when they tapped into the base's surveillance system they discovered something changed in the main chamber.

The image wasn't clear and was being effected by something but what was clear were the moving figures throughout the room.

What if Loki was one of the first to come through? What if an army came through? Loki took out dozens of SHIELD's best in just moments. To think of the level of damage dozens of like individuals could do... It was something Agent Hill didn't want to contemplate.

"Sir the team is in position." she says through her ear piece.

"_Oh good we're just in time Ron!" _a voice sounds out beside the team. Guns turn and point in the direction of the voice without even thinking.

"_Are those what Muggles call Firelegs 'moine ?" _The team looked at where the two voices were coming from. The sight of the two caused them to back up a step in alarm.

What stood before them were what seemed to be two teenagers, a male and female. They were wearing long robes, singed along the edges and along their fronts were dozens of blood covered puncture wounds. But that wasn't what alarmed the group the most. They could see right through the two.

"_No Ron Firearms... guns in other words."_ The female shakes her head at her companion and turns back to the special forces team.

"Sir we have a problem!" Agent Hill says over her radio not wavering her gaze away from the two. "Two unknown beings just came out of the room. We can see through them. They appear humanoid."

"_Beings?! We're clearly has-beens that's just rude!" _The male says drawing himself up indignantly. He huffs and glares at Agent Hill clearly insulted.

"Find out what they want Agent." Fury's voice sounds out from the radio.

The female gives the male a slightly exasperated look before shaking her head at him, "_Ron, they're muggles. They don't know the politically correct terms on how to refer to ghosts of all things. I'm sure she didn't mean it."_ The girl **ghost** as she called herself turns back to Agent Hill, clearly realizing that she was in charge of the team. "_You're wasting your time pointing your firearms at us. We're completely invulnerable to physical damage now that we're dead. We were sent by our leader to speak with you peacefully before you try to strike out at the group within." _

Maria thinks quickly and replies, "Very well all they have to do is put down their weapons and surrender to questioning and I can guarantee they will not be harmed."

"_You misunderstand us. We're here to halt your advancement before you do something hasty, they are not here to fight you and I don't think you want to get into an unnecessary fight with them of all people. We, as in Ron and I, are not here to negotiate terms either. Any negotiating will be done by our leader."_ The teen states calmly._ "I was told to mention that at your word they will bring those that are still alive out of the room. We were only able to save three from dying I'm afraid. Most of your people were already gone when we arrived. We will not be using them as bargaining chips." _She assures, a slight look on her face showing her disdain at the mere thought.

"Very well I'll have to speak with the Director about negotiation however I believe we can take the injured now." Hill says decisively.

* * *

The oldest Harry felt distinctly underdressed. It was only a couple of hours since he was laying in bed breathing his last when he was dropped by Death in this odd little muggle facility. He was not given time to change out of his pajamas or given the opportunity to grab a pair of shoes of all things. He did have a robe over his night-clothes thanks to the Harry that got swallowed by the dragon, (he basically had everything that Hermione and Ron had on them at the time as they died with him. Hermione had her bag with her and that included all of his younger self's clothes within.) but in his old age his feet had flattened and became knobby. His other self's spare shoes would not do him any good.

Standing before him seemed to be a man who personified a perfect blend of Kingsley and Ol' Madeye Moody. (Not to mention the dozens of solders in the background pointing every weapon imaginable in his direction) It was rather like being under a microscope.

"My name is Director Fury of SHIELD. We are an organization dedicated to the protection of the world from super powered beings." He adds as he sees a look of confusion on the old man's face."I have a limited amount of time at the moment so I'll cut to the chase. Who are you and your people? Are you in League with the Asgardian known as Loki? How did you gain access to that chamber? And why shouldn't I have you detained right here and now?" The eyepatch wearing man barks at the positively ancient looking man.

"My name is Harry James Potter. Who my people are is rather complicated and as you have a limited amount of time I'll leave it too you whether you want me to tell you the extended story behind them or not. We are NOT in league with anyone named Loki. We gained access to that chamber when someone left a type of door open and we were pushed through. As to why you shouldn't detain us... hmm well there is the fact that we probably saved three of your men." Harry finishes thoughtfully.

"Saving my men as you put it got you this meeting instead of my people taking you out... I don't believe you understand the enormity of your situation. You and your people are trespassing in a secret government facility Potter. By all rights I can have you and your people detained indefinitely. If you are as friendly as you claim I suggest having your people drop whatever weapons they have and surrendering to questioning." Fury outlines, his eye narrowed.

Harry quirks his head sideways slightly in thought. "Just blindly giving ourselves over to a secret government organization, where it would be easy for us to disappear? Seems a bit one-sided don't you think?" He could tell that Fury didn't realize what he was dealing with. Even at the age of 14 he could probably take out half the group right in front of him and he had 13 of himself in the room. Though the five and eleven year olds were probably pretty useless in any type of fight. They didn't even know expelliarmus yet.

Harry leans onto his staff a bit and suddenly quirks a brow at the group. He slowly puts his hand in the front of his robes, the group of gunmen tense as he does this, and he pulls out his Holly wand. Most of them relax a bit, the director does not. Harry casually points to the side and conjures a deep red-winged armchair out of nothing. He leans a bit on his staff as he walks over and sits in it as they all take in the sight. He casually puts his wand away as he turns back to them.

"Sorry... At 217 it's a good idea to take care of one's health you know. Standing about for no reason isn't good for old bones." Harry says casually but looks directly into Fury's one good eye without wavering. They both knew he was making a point with his little display. What other impossible things could he do?

Fury not taking his eye off of Harry picks up his radio. "Hill, status report." He barks.

"Still no sign, Sir. I'm contacting all our sources in the CIA, FBI, and Interpol even as we speak." Hill states professionally.

"Keep me posted." Fury says putting his radio to his side, his eye still not looking away from Harry. "It seems I suddenly have some free time Mr. Potter. You have my full attention."

"Sir.." A soldier says softly as he hands Fury a metal folding chair. Fury takes it and sits down, as another soldier places a metal table between the two.

"Very well, I think I'll give you a summary of what is going on and you can ask questions as needed." Harry says casually as he pulls out his wand again and conjures a teapot and two cups. He pours himself a cup and takes a quick sip. Fury ignores the cup placed before him but Harry would have been surprised if he hadn't, "To sum up our situation we were sent here to protect someone. Someone vital to the safety of this and other realities."

"Who sent you and who must you protect?" Fury asks narrowing his eye. "How are they 'vital' to an entire reality?"

"The two are one in the same. None of my companions or I can say her name or heavily hint at who she is without evoking her to our location. You do not evoke a primordial being on a whim. They are extremely powerful and have a mind of their own. For safety sake we'll refer to her as 'The Lady' shall we?"

"I've never heard of primordial beings. Care to explain what one is?" Fury states his eye peering into the older man's like a laser, trying to detect any type of deception, noting everything the older man was saying.

The old man squeezes his wrinkled forehead for a moment thinking. "It's difficult to explain exactly. Say there's a hurricane? There's a being that is the hurricane... it's the heart and soul but it can be separate, it can think and choose but in essence it's the hurricane. It can look like a human and it can be killed. If it is killed the hurricane is gone. That is what a primordial being is... only the one that I'm talking about is vital to everything instead of one that just influences a weather cycle."

"If she's as all-powerful as you say why can't she protect herself?"

"As her lord and Master it is my duty to protect her." Seeing the narrowed look on the Director's face Harry tries to explain. "I've never asked her to do anything and I did not seek to become her master. And I would free her if I had a choice in the matter." At Fury's nod he continues, "The relationship is much like the old surf system. A serf's lord and master can essentially ask them to do anything but of course the part that is usually ignored by the blant corruption of the system is that in exchange the serf is lawfully protected by the Lord and his men. In the human system the serfs didn't have much in the way of keeping the 'Lord' in check. 'This Lady' I refer to clearly does. That and you do not perform brain surgery with a chainsaw. The world would not survive her interference."

The director gives him a measuring look, "And the threat?"

Harry sighs heavily and shakes his head of snow-white hair, "That I have no idea. She wasn't allowed to tell us but she did mention that an equivalent of a pawn of the enemy was moved before we came here." Fury's gaze sharpens at this, "This could be the Asgardian you mentioned."

"Did you say pawn? Is this a game for whoever is behind this?"

The underlining anger in the other man's voice was not lost on the ancient man, "Chess is based on war... She was making a comparison not telling us the threat's motives."

"Umm excuse me..." A voice speaks up by the door of the Tesseract chamber, the two men turn towards it. The ghostly figure of Hermione was wringing her hands "I'm sorry to interrupt but Sirius needs to be walked Harry. That and I don't think your youngest self should be skipping meals with his body weight. He isn't complaining or anything but his stomach is growling quite loudly and if you remember correctly that is how he died..."

"It seems you have a lot more to explain then I have time." Fury says watching the ghostly figure of Hermione, he was doing an admirable job of keeping the shock off of his face. He didn't seem to have missed the word 'died' either.

"Quite possible.."

"I've come to a decision." Fury states decisively as he stands and gives the old man a measured look, "Helping my people helped your case. I'll give your people one chance and only one chance. If you betray us there is no corner of the world you'll be able to hide. Every last one of your people will be locked up and we WILL throw away the key."

Harry stands onto his feet and holds out his gnarled hand towards the other man's, "Very well, unless you have lied to us about your purpose, we agree."


	5. HP Writing Prompt!

_**Disclaimor: I do not own Harry**_** Potter.**

_**Author's**_** Note:** Consider this a Writing Prompt! I don't remember what it was for but I think it could make a good beginning to any number of fics. Feel free to use it to begin one! In other words I'm not just adopting this out but letting everyone use it. You don't have to send me a message but I'd like to see what you write! 8)

* * *

Harry lifts his head in confusion. His temple gives a resounding throb and an ache in his neck makes itself known. He lies on his back and sees above him countless leaves and branches. A breeze moves threw them and the sound of their gentle clapping reaches his ears..

Last thing he remembered was casting a disarming spell towards Voldermort. There was a golden light? and ...he caught the elder wand.

The elder wand.

Turning quickly, bringing his hand up into view above him and ignoring the leaves clinging to the sleeves of his robe, Harry stares for a moment dumbfounded at the two wands in his hand. One Draco's hawthorn wand and the other the gnarled wand he saw so many times in the hands of Dumbledore. Looking at the countless lines in the wood he vaguely registers a slight hum coming from the aged branch.

A sound draws his attention away from it suddenly... a groan? Turning to the left he's met with the sight of a large pile of leaves. Putting his left arm under him he propels himself up and looks over the brown pile.

Dozens.. there were dozens of Wizards, Witches, House elves, a centaur? Was that Grawp? A piece of the great hall's wall?

Near his feet across from him is the pale and crumpled form of Voldermort.

Quickly scrambling to his feet, Harry narrows his eyes at the figure. Could he still be alive? Would he have to kill after all? Pausing he looks closely at his robe covered chest... it doesn't look like Voldermort was breathing... was he?

Knowing it had to be done, Harry readys his wand and approaches the (dead body?) cautiously. Pointing his wand at the body Harry says in a clear voice, "Expelliarmus!"

Nothing happened.

Flicking his wand with another practiced motion, "Incarsious."

Ropes appear out of the end of the elder wand and wraps around the body of Tom Riddle securely.

Approaching quickly Harry places his hand against what should be the spot on Riddle's neck that would show a pulse. Pausing for a minute and finding none he checks the wrist.

There was no pulse. Tom Molovo Riddle, Lord Voldermort, The Human monster was dead.

He closes his eyes as a wave of relief sweeps threw him. The danger was over... everyone was going to be... okay?..

Looking over towards the crowd surrounding him and the empty Voldermort shell he was relieved to see countless people clearly breathing. Spotting a specific downed figure Harry quickly rushes over.

"Madam Pompfrey... Madam Pompfrey wake up!" Grabbing hold of the nurse's shoulder he shakes her slightly. Something happened that caused everyone to fall unconscious. No matter how much he wanted to rush over and check on Ginny, Ron, Hermione and any number of other people, he had to wake the person with the most Medical knowledge first.

Started awake the nurse gives him a bewildered look. "Mr... Mr. Potter?"

"There's an emergency Ma'am. Everyone's been knocked out." Sitting up abruptly the nurse pulls out her wand automatically and quickly moves to the nearest person with visible injuries.

Looking around Harry spots a couple of people blinking their eyes with expressions of utter bewilderment... Ron was one, he was nearby next to a still unconscious Hermione.

"Ron wake the adults! Find your mother... she has some experience dealing with injuries... I'll find Slughorn."

Looking around Harry didn't see Slughorn visible anywhere... spotting someone just as good he quickly steps over a 6th year girl that he's never talked too, kneels next to the man and shakes his shoulder roughly, trying to wake him quickly.

Feeling a piece of wood poking him in the neck suddenly Harry barely has time to half regret approaching the highly trained Auror. You can't expect someone like Kingsley to act civil after a year they just had. "Umm Sir... there's an emergency!"

Looking out of the corner of his eyes Kingsley pauses at the sight of the tied corpse of Voldermort.

Harry realizing what he was thinking, "I didn't feel a pulse. I did a disarming jinx and tied him before checking though."

Kingsley nods and takes his wand away from Harry's jugular in such a normal noncommittal fashion as passing the salt at a dinner table, "I think I'll double-check in a moment. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Everyone was unconscious when I woke up, sir. I woke up Madam Pompfrey first sense this looks like a medical situation. I was looking for Slughorn also but I haven't spotted him yet."

Making a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat Kingsley looks over at a nearby tree. "Good work... keep waking them up. This forest might be dangerous I'm going to take a look around. Before I go though, what was the last thing you remember?"

A little uncomfortable about admitting having the elder wand Harry steels himself, "Last thing I remember was the spell I threw at Voldermort and catching his wand."

Nodding at the answer he points over towards a lump barely visible behind a sleeping Firenze. "Very well... Slughorn is on the other side of that centaur. I can barely see it but that's the robe he was wearing. I suggest also waking Hagrid. He has some experience in treating animals and I really don't want to see what'll happen if his brother wakes without Hagrid up to control him."

A moment later Kingsley is moving away from the crowd of people into the surrounding woods casting spells to shield those within and Harry was hurtling towards the giant breathing lump that was Hagrid instead of Slughorn.

Kingsley had a very good point.

An hour later almost everyone was awake. The biggest exception was Grawp and the elves. Considering the situation all the Adults agreed that It would be safer to spell him asleep for a few extra hours.

"... I only have a limited amount of Delaney, Professor Slughorn. We ran out of so many ingredients." Hermione frets looking into her bag clearly worried.

Nodding, consolingly, the professor continues to count the number of stirs he was performing on the potion in the only cauldron, "It's quite alright Miss Granger. Without your preparations we wouldn't have any. Madam Pompfrey only had already made potions in her apron afterall."

She looks over at the many little bodies laying in a row not too far away.

Harry knew that she was more stressed over the condition of the elves then the most others in the surrounding crowd.

Whatever happened to them somehow effected the elves most of all.

After the tent Hermione had in her purse was set up and all those with serious injuries were stabilized on cots within, Madam Pompfrey checked the elves and those in the clearing that had a hard time waking. What was found was.. odd.

Every single person she cast her diagnosis spell on showed that they had a large amount of strong pressure applied to the very top of their heads. The same exact spot on every single being in the clearing.

Whatever it was it was a little too much for the elves. Madam Pompfrey however reassured Hermione that the elves would wake within a day or two. They just needed some time to recover.


	6. HP Naruto Drabble!

_**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**Author's**_ **Note:** This was an attempt on doing a drabble a day... didn't really work out. Again it's a Harry Potter cross. It ended when I got to the point of asking myself "Where do I put Harry?". Still it has potential... I might put a little effort in it later. For now it's in the misc writing thread. Would have just kept it on a zip drive but the Naruto parts pretty much beg to be published. 8)

* * *

It was something in her throat that woke her up. It was sudden and alarming. The small bit of grit that somehow scratched the back of her throat was all that was in her little world as she hacked and wheezed. She couldn't breath.

After several moments of coughing, Nymphadora or as she liked to be called Tonks, finally dislodged the alarmingly tiny bit of grit. (if something so small could prevent her from breathing how did she survive this long?)

Finally coming out of the little world focused on the bit of sand Tonks started to subconsciously start to take note of her actual surroundings.

It was dawn or dusk, the sun was low in the sky, (was that east or west?), the sky was a beautiful orangish pinkish color around the shining orb.

Around her as far as she could see were giant dunes of sand. In the distance a giant Rock-like structure jutted out of the sand and she could just make out some sort of Symbol carved into its surface.

Confused by this Tonks try to think on how she came to be here? Did she drink and Apparate or something?

What happened suddenly comes to her, she looses all feeling her legs and slumps down onto a small cold mound of sand. The Veil...

Was this the afterlife? Will she ever see her child again? Remembering the dozens pushed in just moments before her, she quickly gives her surroundings another glance. No one was here. Perhaps they ended up somewhere else?

Sighing deeply she reluctantly stood (almost tripped over the sand as she sank a couple of inches) and began the deceptively 'short' walk to the large rock structure.

* * *

One moment He was asleep the next he was abruptly awake. Like any normal person his arms and legs flew everywhere trying to make sense of the sudden departure from comfort.

The young man was overwhelmed by a jolt of panic. He was wet, he was cold, and he was sinking from the water weighing down his clothes. Kicking his legs quickly, he trys to think of what to do.

No land... no boat.. nothing but a couple of clouds in the sky... How on earth did he get here... and how was he getting out?!

Pushing down his panic, thinking quickly he went through his options. He didn't know where he was so apparating was out, he wasn't even sure he could do it in the water. He didn't have a broom, so no flying for him. He could do a bubble head charm but he really didn't want to swim to where-ever. He didn't know how to conjure a boat... all he knew how to conjure were little things, tea kettle, cup, fork, an armchair at most. Transfiguration? He didn't have anything to change...

Suddenly realizing how stupid he was being he quickly pulls out his wand from where the bastard mockingly placed it before pushing him through the veil, and summons a very comfortable looking armchair.

Ignoring it comfortable goodness, he concentrates on the difficult bit of transfiguration and a boat comes into being complete with cushioned benches that were exactly like the seat of the chair.

He pulls himself onto its waterlogged surface and begins to vanish the water out of the interior. Ten minutes later slumping down onto the floor in exhaustion (from swimming in heavy robes) Ronald Weasley groans as his stomach makes itself known.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki like any other eight year old loved when school was let out. He ran, played, made mischief, and generally caused trouble. Unlike other children however he didn't have a parent keeping tabs of their little mischief-maker. The 'old man' as Naruto called him would on occasion but as he tended to have his plate full most times Naruto went most of the time unchecked.

Being let out of school early for no specified reason was clearly one of those times.

Breathing in the fresh air Naruto looked around the park and smiled at the decidedly lack of adults. It was perfect! Hoisting his bag of "special equipment" higher on his back Naruto briefly allows himself a slight sinister smile. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Unknown to Iruka and the others that kept note of him, Naruto faked his failing marks when it came to one of the traps he was being tested on. He knew that they kept track of what he was learning in the academy, just to know what they were going to have to deal with when it came to his pranks. However Naruto realized how to throw them off his trail. In a uncharacteristic bout of patience Naruto decided to wait to show that yes he did in fact learn that specific little trick. He was betting with himself that he'd get a chunnin or a really sucky jonin this time.

Stuck in a little fantasy of catching a stuck up jonin in his trap, Naruto at first didn't hear the small broken cry as he walked deeper into the wooded park. The noise sounds again and Naruto who was moving his backpack of goodies in front of him suddenly swings his head around in alarm. Listening closely he localizes the source to that of a nearby bush.

Setting down his bag Naruto slowly creeps towards the sound, "Here Kitty Kitty Kitty... I won't hurt you!"

Laying in the grass facedown was the unmistakable shape of an extremely small quivering human body and it was crying.

* * *

The killing intent in the area was thick in the air. Sweat trickled down from behind the shinobi's headband as he gazed out of his hiding place carefully surveying the area. It was close but once again he managed to carry out his mission.

For hours his targets were unaware of his location. Most of them were not skill and were completely taken off guard by the spy in their mists. Nothing stopped him from documenting their movements and collecting dozens of valuable little details.

But of course Jiraiya overstayed his welcome at the hot springs and he was spotted.

It was a normal day for Jiraiya. He woke up with a slight hangover, he took his own cure for it, he ate, spied on the women's bathhouse a bit, and he was planning on doing what he did last night... spend a little time with the local ladies.

At least that was the plan.

A scream sounds from a side street not to far away from the hermit's hiding place. It wasn't a playful scream of a child but one filled with terror.

Knowing the area they were in wasn't very populated (it's why he hid here in the first place) Jiraiya knew that if he didn't intervene, help was most likely not coming for the young child screaming.

Jumping out of the lower dense leaves of a tree the Sannin softly hops onto a nearby building peering down into a garbage filled alleyway.

The Toad Sage couldn't hold back a grimise of disgust at what was unfolding in front of him.

About five feet apart was a nasty looking thug with distinct signs of drugs covering him and what looked to be an almost unnaturally beautiful ten to twelve-year-old girl. The druggie had a knife pointed at the little girl and the little blond girl was clutching a rather expensive looking bag to her chest.

"Come on little girl. Hand it over... you don't need something like that. Someone else will just take it. I won't hurt you promise... just hand it over." the sicko says as he slowly advances towards the girl all the while crooking his finger at her and waving the knife with a sick look in his eyes.

panicking the girl backs away further and pushes a garbage can in the way of the thug. "_Go away! Let me go... I"ll call the police on you!"_

Not understanding a word Jiraiya is briefly flummoxed but quickly recovers as he sees the thug lunge at that girl with the knife.

Dropping down between the two, Jiraiya swats the thug through a nearby wall. Not regretting his next action the sannin slowly goes through the handseals to summon the esophagus of the giant fire-breathing toad around the filth. He wasn't going to subject the child to seeing the man die if he could help it.

Seeing the stomach come to being just inside the wall Jiraiya nods, It'll reverse summon once it's done and the child will be none the wiser.

Turning to the child, Jiraiya is met not with a scared look but a slightly curious one. He gives the kid a big cheesy grin. "You okay kid? You shouldn't be down in dark alleys by yourself. You should head home."

Turning away to continue his day as normal the toad summoner is suddenly stopped by a hand around his wrist. _"Monsieur, please don't leave me I don't know where I am!"_

Not recognizing the words but able to tell the desperation in her tone Jiraiya gives the girl a slight sigh, exasperated half-smile and mutters to himself, "Why can't they ever be about ten years older?"

* * *

The mission office was busy as normal. During the summer months business always picked up for Konoha. It was not surprising considering how people on a whole were more active during this time of the year. Because of this the academy was out for the summer just like the civilian schools. The teachers were needed for missions.

The shinobi were lined up in order of arrival with a clear path made for any emergency runners that might, on a moments notice, run in and skip to the front of the line. Even to the casual observer the ninja were in distinctive groups or teams, ranging from thirty year old Jonin to twelve-year-old Genin. Most of the elders were paired with three younger Shinobi but occasionally a group of elder shinobi were grouped together for one reason or another. It was the first thing in the morning so those who missed turning in their missions the night before were turning them in now.

"Next!" Iruka calls out at the table. A battered looking middle-aged man hands over a multiple paged report. Trained not to read the report because of security, Iruka quickly looks up the assigned mission rank, slipped it into a folder marked with the appropriate rank designation, seals it shut and passes it down the table to the Hokage whom skims it quickly and passes it onwards. It joins an ever-growing pile next to the civilian accountant assigned to the office.

Looking at the rough up Jonin, the Hokage gives the man a wain smile. "I want a more in-depth debrief of your mission in a couple of hours. Go home and rest." Giving the man a narrow-eyed look Sarutobi adds, "That's an order."

Nodding tiredly the Jonin walks past the accountant, who was used to the quick comings and goings of Shinobi, takes the receipt for the money added to his account and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

On the other end of the table Village elder Homura turns from the civilian who was hiring the village for a mission towards the accountant. "B rank, at least a month." He hands over a scroll he was writing the mission on towards the man. The accountant quickly calculates the cost, confers with the client. Both parties agreeing to the price, the scroll is then passed to the Hokage who scans it and approves its status as an active mission.

"Next" Iruka calls again. Looking much like the ruffled Jonin who just left, a group of Genin gathers in front of the academy teacher with an annoyed cat held tightly between them.

"Tora retrieval mission, success!" One of the Genin states clearly ecstatic that the mission was over.

Looking over at the ferocious beast barely being held by ALL three Genin Iruka quickly spots a problem, "That's not Tora."

"WHAT? But... but..."

"You have the right type of cat but that isn't Tora." Iruka reaffirms.

"Err how can you tell?" a Genin with the still bleeding scratch asks, his voice was so soft it was almost inaudible.

"First off Tora has a Pink ribbon. He's also male not female... Another thing, Tora doesn't have those weird marking around his eyes." Feeling pity for the three clearly upset Genin Iruka helpfully hands them a piece of paper with an address on it. "That cat doesn't have any tags so you'll have to turn it in at the animal control office, the address is on the card. After you turn her in take a break then find the real Tora." Iruka says firmly.

The genin walk out of the mission office completely exhausted. The door closes behind them just as they hear Iruka calling out once again, "Next"

* * *

Even holding the baby upright had it crying as its head wobbles to the side. Naruto didn't know how it happened but one minute he was staring at a baby's back as he just layed there on the ground and the next moment he was holding the little thing at arm's length.

It didn't smell like poop or anything, so that was good. On the other hand its head wasn't standing up right like a normal person's would. Was it defective? It was really tiny. Moving the head gently into the upright position Naruto watches as it flops to the other side as the baby belts out another wail.

Feeling sorry for the defective little guy, Naruto slips off his orange jacket and wraps it around the baby, all the time being very careful to keep its head in a straight position. Moving his arm under the baby's head and moving it up against his shirt, Naruto gently bounces the baby like he saw some lady doing to her own kid.

Wait... didn't babies have people watching them? Why was this one alone... Did its parents not want it? Thinking for a moment, Naruto comes to a decision, "I don't care if you're defective Baby-chan! I won't leave you Dattebayo!"

Moving the baby slowly into a laying position Naruto rocks the distraught infant till it's wails were slight whimpers. As the baby calms and falls into an exhausted sleep Naruto watches wide-eyed as the baby's once Blood-red hair fades into a light brown. "Cool..."

* * *

_**Note:**_Yeah Naruto has little Teddy... hehhehe


End file.
